Finding Alexander
by pencils and notebooks
Summary: 15 year old Austin Moon lost his little brother, Alex, to kidnapping six years ago. Now at age 21, he is still trying to pick up the pieces of his brother's abduction, losing all hope that he is still alive. That is, until he gets a call from Alex, who's not so little anymore, saying he's escaped from captivity. It's now a race. Who will get to Alex first? Austin, or the kidnapper?
1. Prologue

Six years.

It's been _six years._

Six years today, since my baby brother was kidnapped. On my own watch. It's been a burden I've been carrying on my shoulders for six years. There's not one day where I don't think about him.

 _Alex._

His full name was Alexander Kendall Moon. Better name than mine, that's for sure. Who names their kid Austin _Monica_ Moon? Apparently mine, I guess. But whatever, enough about middle names.

He was so young, naive, _innocent..._

Why did I leave him there, all over this girl that I liked, Ally...and now I'm married to her. Such an idiot, thinking I could marry her to get my head away from the thought of my little brother. That was two years ago, when her and I were 19.

 _It's been four years, Austin. Alex is gone. He's not coming back you need to realize that._ That's what I told myself as I saw the love of my life walking down the aisle, her father with his arm linked with hers. It worked for a little while, until that anniversary. I woke up, and I sobbed. Not even my best friend, Dez could get me out of my bed that day.

All I did was play that day in my head, on repeat. Thinking, _why didn't I do this_ , or _why didn't I do that?_

I looked through all of my old pictures of me and Alex, that I kept in this little metal box. I looked through them, over and over. And I sobbed, over and over. I even cuddled the box close to me muttering and choking on Alex's name as I gently whimpered it quietly to myself.

Hoping that I would be able to see Alex, one more time, before I ever died.

Just once.

* * *

 _6 years earlier..._

 _Austin~~Age 15_

 _Alex~~ Age nine_

 _I decided to take Alex to the park for the afternoon with his friends, for a award on making straight A's on his report card for the semester. I was watching him play around the fountain with his best friends, Jacob and...Dylan I believe it was. All three of them splashing me a few times in the process. Then they ran off to the playground, looking like they were playing an interesting round of hide & seek from where I was sitting._

 _I was about 15 minutes into watching my little brother run around like a crazy person around the jungle gym, that was when **she** walked by. Ally Dawson. That was when I've only known Ally for just a few months, my singing career nearly off the ground. I had started to like her by that point in time. So of course, being the teenage boy that I am, I decided to go over there and do a little bit of my flirting skills on her._

 _I turned towards the small group of nine year old boys, watching Dylan leaning against a wooden post counting to 50, and Jacob and Alex taking off in different directions I smiled gently, before getting up from my place on the edge of the fountain and making my way over to Ally, who was sitting on a bench not too far from where I was sitting, writing in her songbook._

 _"Alex will be fine," I thought to myself as I sat down next to her. Even if I did loose him, I'd find him in a heartbeat. I mean, we have the same face. The only three differences is our hair length, height, and the pitches of our voice._

 _ **"Heyyy Allyyy,"** I drug out he several Y's in that phrase as I plopped myself right next to her. She looked up, startled, causing me to smirk. She narrowed her eyes into a glare, punching me pretty forceful on the side of my arm. _

_**"Austin! You jerk! You gave me a heart attack,"** she hissed to me, causing me to let out a chuckle_ _._

 _ **"I know, that was the goal,"** I retorted back to her, and that made me receive another hard punch to the arm. **"Owww!"**_

 _ **"You deserve that."  
**_

 _ **"I know..."**_

 _We both stared at each other, and then busted into fits of laughter. It took us about 3 minutes to calm down, before we could even breath properly again. Then we started talking for a little while until Dylan and Jacob ran up to me, yelling my name._

 ** _"Austin! Austin!"_** _they cried as they grabbed onto both of my arms, pulling me to my feet. **"Whoa, boys! Boys! What's wrong? Where's Alex?"**_

 _ **"Austin, something's wrong-,"** They didn't even get to finish their sentence before I heard a distant scream._

 ** _"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME,"_** _my eyes widened._ ** _"AUUUSSSTTTINNN!"_**

 ** _"Alex...both of you stay here!"_** _I took off into the woods that surrounded the park, dodging dangling branches and other nature-y things that were in the way, trying so hard to follow the sound of my baby brother's screaming. I crashed through the trees and onto the main road, perfect timing to see Alex, my poor, helpless baby brother being shoved into the back of a car. **"Hey...hey! LET HIM GO NOW,"** I screamed, watching the mysterious man look at me before sliding over the trunk of the car and hopping into the front seat of the car. _

_I shook my head. No, there's no way I'll let this man take my brother. Quickly I hurried over to the window, and my heart nearly crushed into pieces as I saw his innocent little frame pressing against the window, his cheeks covered in tears. **"Austin,"** I managed to hear his muffled voice through the glass._

 _ **"I'm gonna get you out Alex, I promise..I promise,"** I yelled back to him, looking down at the car's knob. I groaned in frustration. The old type of knobs. Ugh._

 ** _"It's for Alex...it's for Alex..,"_** _I muttered to myself, preparing myself to open the complicated door, that was until I heard a click. I looked up into the window, my eyes widened._

 _That bastard locked the fucking door!_

 _Alex looked at me with a terrified look in his eyes. 'Pull it up,' I mouthed to him and he nodded, trying to grab onto the small bit that was barely poking out of the small hole into his hands, but he couldn't get a good grip onto it, and it kept slipping from in between his fingers. My eyes widened as the car started to life, pulling backwards from it's parked state, causing myself to fly backwards, landing on the hard concrete. I groaned in pain, but immediately hopped back up to my feet, standing in the path of the car as it started to speed upwards, towards me._

 _I started smirk, knowing that they would have no choice but to stop, but that smirk started to wither away as he didn't slow down. He decided to speed up instead. Then, I had no choice but to hop back to the side of the road, the car just inches away from my torso._

 ** _"AUSTIIIIIIIIIN,"_** _I saw Alex press his frame into the back window staring at me, with hopelessness in his eyes._

 _ **"ALEX,"** I screamed back, I wanted to run after the car, but my legs wouldn't move, because I knew I would never catch up to the car, no matter how fast I ran. Our gaze on each other never broke apart, that is until the car turned harshly onto a corner, our eyes broke apart..._

 _And that was the last time I ever saw my baby brother, that look in his eyes would never be removed from my brain._

 _I swore to myself I'd do anything, absolutely anything to save Alexander Kendall Moon and bring him back into my arms again._

 _Absolutely anything._


	2. One- Phone Call

_tap, tap, tappity, tap, tap_

I sighed to myself as I watched the rain fall freely onto the Miami roads. Currently, I was in this small little coffee shop that stood high and tall in the middle of of the park...right in front of the playground. _THAT_ playground. I decided to take one small glance out the window, and there it was. A flashback.

 _"AUSTIN!"..._

I cringed to myself as I heard his voice play back in my head. The terror, the fear, the _betrayal._ It's been six years, why can't I get over this already? It's because, _I can't._ I want to, I just _can't._ Because I promised myself that I would find him. Bring that sick bastard that took him, to justice. All I want is Alex home. Safe and sound.

Is that too much to ask of my life?

I left my tip on the table, taking the rest of my drink and walked out the door into the rainy afternoon. I'm sort of happy that I forgot my umbrella at the house, why would I want to miss out on this lovely shower?

As you can probably already tell, I love the rain. I've just...always have. Ever since I was a little kid I was in love with either playing in the rain, or just sitting on the ground, letting the rain's icy fingers trail down my arms and back. Plus, the sky's all dark, gloomy, and mysterious.

 _Just like **me.**_

I pulled my car keys from my pants pocket, reaching out to unlock my car. Slowly, I climbed into the driver's seat, this time putting the key into the ignition, starting up my car. I put my hands on the steering wheel, getting ready to take off towards my home, but was stopped as I heard an annoying buzz in my back pocket. I groaned, pulling my cell phone from its place and taking a look at the I.D.

 ** _Unknown Number_**

I raised my brow in confusion and curiosity as my mind debated on which button should I punch. Green, or red? I sighed before pressing the bright green 'Answer' button. Why not live a little, eh?

"Okay, two things. One, who are you, and two, why the fuck are you calling me," I immediately questioned as the phone reached my ear.

"Uhm...uh...is this Austin Moon?"

* * *

The teenage boy ran as fast as he ever could down the sidewalk, glancing from time to time behind his back.

 _I **have** to get away from him _he thought to himself as he bombarded into a random pair of double doors, the first ones he saw. Quickly, he ran towards the front desk, immediately getting the lady's attention.

"Uhm, hello. Welcome to _The Twisted Mango,_ may I take your order today, sir," she questioned him, leaning both of her arms onto the desk. He shook his head frantically as he took another quick glance behind his shoulder before making eye contact with the restaurant worker. Her eyes widened as she got a decent look at the little boy's face. The teenager had a huge bruise under his left eye, a long scar across his right cheek, plus a busted lip. Also many bruises, ones that varied in shape and size, scattered all over his body, but they were covered by his rags that he was forced to call clothes. "Oh my God, sir! Are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance for you?" The boy bit the unharmed part of his lap before shaking his head.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, I promise, ma'am. Just please, do you have a working payphone in here? Please, tell me you do," the boy looked at the worker with hopeful eyes, the worker nodded.

"Yes, yes...but sir, you do realize we have cell phones in this century-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know! Just tell me where the phone is! Please, I really need to make a call!" By now the boy appeared to be anxious, tapping his fingers lightly on the table, taking off down the hallway after the worker had pointed in the direction on where the payphone was located. Pulling out the many different varieties of coins, shuffling in the right amount into the slot before holding the phone to his ear.

"Ah damn it, what the fuck was his number," the boy hissed under his breath as he stared at the buttons. He bit onto his lip, pressing the buttons as he started to remember. 8...3...6..4! I really hope he hasn't changed his number in the few years." He stayed patient as he heard the dial tone, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

He started to loose hope, starting to hang the phone up, that is until he heard a small click. Quickly, he pulled the phone back to his ear, opening his mouth to say something, but the voice on the other line.

"Okay, two things. One, who are you, and two, why the fuck are you calling me?" The boy smiled wide as heard that voice. The voice was just so familiar, just more masculine, and older sounding. He bit on his lip.

 _Need to double check before jumping that hurdle..._

"Uhm...uh...is this Austin Moon," he mumbled into the phone, only audible for the person on the other line to hear.

"Yes...why is it anything to someone I don't know?" He smiled wide as he heard the answer. It was _him._ Oh how much he missed him!

"A-austin! It's..it's me, Alex!" He could feel Austin's eyes widen on the other line, but that hope shattered as he heard Austin's reply.

"Haha, very fucking funny. I don't appreciate prank phone calls," his older brother spat into the phone. Alex winced at his tone, but quickly found a way for Austin to stay on the line.

"Austin, please I'm telling the truth! It's me, your little brother! Ask me anything that only I should know! I swear on my life to you, I'm Alex," he pleaded into the phone. There was silence on the other line for a few moments.

"Fine...hmm..okay then, here's a hard one. What's my favorite song?" Alex smirked.

"Trick question, you love all songs, all genre. Because in your eyes no music is different. It all has one unique sound to you, and it draws you to it. It was your own guilty pleasure, you only ever told me that, I was eight, you were fourteen," he stated simply, smiling as he heard silence, but a comfortable silence.

"Oh my God...Alex? It is you...oh my God...I thought I'd never hear your voice again," Alex heard him whisper into the phone.

"Yeah I know, I felt the same way about you too...," Alex whispered back.

 _*ding-a-ling*_

His head whipped around as he heard the small bell chime that was hanging on top of the entrance to the smoothie joint. His eyes widened as he saw the man that had walked into the building. Quickly, he ducked behind the closet stand that could hide him from sight. "Okay listen closely Austin...," he whispered even quieter as he continuously glanced at the front room of the smoothie place. "I don't have much time before I have to go, so I need you to listen closely."

"Okay..uh...Alex what's wrong? Why'd you suddenly get quieter," Austin questioned, Alex shook his head.

"Never mind that Austin, I just need you to listen to me," Alex spoke into the phone, eyeing the front room of the restaurant closely.

"Okay, okay...just tell me Alex, I'm all ears," Austin spoke back.

Alex sighed deeply, "Okay...of course you can kind of figured out I managed to escape...yes I know that seems good but it's really not. He's still after me-"

"Who's after you? Your kidnapper?" Alex rolled his eyes as his older brother interrupted him.

 _Same old Austin, I see..._

"Yes, yes Austin my kidnapper! Just shush it and listen," he hissed. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I'm don't know exactly where I am, all I know is that I'm not in Florida at all, but I do know I'm still in this country. As soon as this call ends I need you to find someone to track this number and find my location. I'll try to stick along as long as I can, but I will immediately call you when I'm moving to another location. Just please hurry, I don't have much-,"

"Hey, have you seen a little young blonde teenager run through here," he heard _the_ voice coming from the front desk, exactly where he stood just minutes ago.

"I have to go now...I love you Austin, I'll see you soon," he whispered before hanging up the phone in a hurry. He quickly turned around, seeing the stranger charge towards him. Alex turned around in a hurry, sprinting around the corner and into the boys bathroom, pressing all of the energy he could muster against the door as he felt huge fists pounding onto the door.

"God damn it," he whispered to himself as his eyes darted the bathroom, trying to find a way out of this predicament. "Just got my first smell of fresh air in six years, now I'm going to be locked away again if I don't get out of this nasty ass bathroom."

Eventually his eyes wandered onto the window. If he ran fast enough, maybe he could make it. Looking down at the door, he saw that it locked from the inside. He smirked.

 _Dumb construction workers..._

Quickly, he flipped the lock on the door and ran over to the window, hoisting himself onto the windowsill. He let his fingers scan the rims of the window, before his fingertips ran over the lock. Quickly, he undid it as he heard a small _clink_ on the opposite end of the door. Of course, he'd be trying to pick the lock.

He had to work fast, either that or go back into that dark closet for a another year or two. Using his remaining body strength, he shoved open the window. Just as the entrance to the bathroom was busted open and the cloaked stranger stormed in, a evil smirk plastered onto his mouth. "I got you know you little- wait, what the fuck," he roared as he stared at the open window.

Alex had jumped out just in time, taking off into the crowded streets of this city, with the high hope that his older brother brother would come for him.

 _Soon_ he thought to himself as he ran. _Very soon..._


	3. Two- Tying In Loose Knots

"I have to go now...I love you Austin, I'll see you soon," I heard Alex say into the phone.

"Alex wait-," I started to say, but it was too late. He had already hung up, to where all I heard was a continuous dial tone. I sighed, "I love you too Alex...I love you too." I started to back out of my parking space, driving onto the freeway, heading towards someone I knew could help me. One person that could track this number.

 _ **Dez.**_

* * *

"What do you need now, Moon," Dez snarled at Austin as he answered the door.

"I need a favor-," Austin started to say, but Dez cut him off.

"Of course you need something. Every time you step foot on my lawn, you need something," Dez spat as he crossed his arms over his chest, Austin sighed. In case your wondering why Dez is being so hostile to Austin, it all happened a few years ago. Well, 5 and a half years ago to be exact.

It was about the beginning of Austin and Ally's relationship, and about six months after Alex's abduction. Austin was starting to hang out with Ally more, having less time for Dez, which may I add was his best friend since preschool. Blowing off their weekend sleepovers to spend his time with Ally, he didn't tell Dez 'happy birthday' when Dez's aging day came around. And Austin _never_ forgot Dez's birthday. He even tried his best to weasel his way into Austin and Ally's conversations once in awhile, but all he got were funny looks from both sides of the couple. It mean it wasn't his fault he was missing his best friend.

And it sure wasn't his fault he was in love with him either.

It was finally when he realized he had to confront Austin, as soon as he could get him alone.

* * *

 _Five Years Earlier..._

 _Austin~ Age 16_

 _Dez~ Age 16_

 _It was just after 3rd period, starting onto their free period. Dez zoomed out of his 3rd period English class, quickly crossing the whole school to get to the Chemistry lab before Ally had beaten him to it. He couldn't afford that, because once Ally had him wrapped around his finger, it couldn't even take a war to break him from Ally. He was just in time to see his blonde friend shoving his books into his backpack standing in the doorway. He saw Ally trying to shove her way through the crowd of kids, inching slowly over to her boyfriend._

 _"Austin!" Dez yelled out, grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him into the janitors closet, shutting the door and flipping on the small room's light switch. He turned to face the blonde, who was standing in his place in pure shock._

 _"Dez what's with the hostility? You could've just walked to me and said you needed to talk to me I would have followed you, you know," Austin explained, rolling his eyes at the redhead._

 _"I doubt it," Dez mumbled under his breath, but Austin still managed to pick up on what he had replied with._

 _Austin cocked a brow, "Excuse me?"_

 _Dez rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest and looked up at him, biting on the bottom of his lip. "Are we still friends, Austin," Dez managed to say above a whisper. He even felt tears clouding his vision. Austin stared at Dez, his eyes filled with shock._

 _"Dez...of course we're still friends..best friends, since pre-K to the day we die...you know that...why are you asking me this," Austin whispered back, sitting his hands on his friend's shoulders._

 _"Because you never talk to me anymore, all you care about is her," Dez spat the word like venom, it still burned on his tongue even though he didn't even say Ally's name._

 _"Wha-."_

 _"Ally! You're always with Ally! It's like you never even notice me anymore, Austin! Do I even matter to you anymore?!" Dez was starting to raise his voice, tears now starting to stream down his face._

 _Austin stared at Dez's heartbreaking face, not having no idea what to say and how to say it. "Dez...I...I..." Dez thought he was going to get an apology, but what he got was far from it. "I can't believe how fucking jealous you are of my relationship!"_

 _Dez's head shot up from the floor, it was now his turn to act shocked. Dez opened his mouth to argue back, but Austin beat him to it. "Your just upset that I have a girlfriend now, and you don't. Sorry I can't be at your hip 24/7 anymore, I have a life too you know. And it's not dedicated to keep you by my side all the time," Austin spat at him, Dez was now against the wall, trying to hold in a sob that was desperately trying to crawl from his throat. "So fucking pathetic..your just so pathetic.."_

 _This next move happened so fast, Austin doesn't even fully know what happened. All he knows is that there was a blurry hand was seen, and 1.5 seconds later, he side of his face was stinging like a bitch._

 _"I never asked for you to be my little beg and call 24/7, I only want you to let me know that you're there for me, and care about me. If that's what you think of me, a pathetic little thing who constantly wants your attention, then maybe we shouldn't even be friends at all," Dez screamed at him before opening the door to he janitors closet and running down the hall. Austin held his cheek as he bit on his bottom lip._

 _"What did I just do...DEZ WAIT," Austin screamed after him, taking off down the same path his most likely ex best friend._

* * *

 _A few days after that argument in the janitors closet at school, Dez wouldn't even get around the rest of the group, let alone talk to them. Austin knew it was all his fault, why the fuck did he say those things? Dez wasn't needy, or pathetic. He just missed his best friend, Austin realizes that now._

 _Austin stared at the front door of the Wade's household, hesitating if he should knock or not. His parent's car was gone, and DiDi was most likely out with her boyfriend, Chuck. So he was about 95% sure that it was only Dez home. He sighed, before letting his knuckles come in contact with the door._

 _He waited a few seconds, looking down at his feet before he heard the click of a lock, and the door creaking open. Austin's head shot up, to meet eyes with Dez's. He quickly closed the space in between them. bringing the redhead into a hug, rocking the pair gently back and forth._

 _"Man I'm so sorry..I didn't mean that, your not needy or pathetic, your the best best friend anyone could have, and I'm glad that I'm yours. Please tell me you forgive me, I can't imagine my life without you, dude...please," Austin begged into Dez's shoulder, feeling a few tears slip out of his eyes. He felt Dez pull away from their hug and they both made eye contact once more before Dez did the unthinkable._

 _Dez pulled the taller blonde boy into a kiss. **[1]** Austin's eyes widened as Dez's lips met his, but he couldn't help but kiss back. Dez slowly pulled away for air, and once again their eyes met each others. "I've been waiting for you to say that for three fucking days, Austin," Dez whispered in Austin's ear, Austin smiled wide before Dez brought him back into their little kissing session._

 _Both of them fell backwards onto the couch in the living room couch, preparing themselves for a sex-filled evening with each other._

* * *

Austin and Dez evolved into friends with benefits,which evolved into a small 'high school sweetheart' love and they continued that relationship until they were seniors, and then graduation came about. Which was when Austin had proposed to Ally, and Austin had to end it on a sour note, breaking it off with Dez was hard. Especially seeing the most upsetting face on the redhead's face. They never talked after that day, unless Austin needed a favor. They both went their separate ways after high school, Austin staying at a community college with Ally while Dez moved on to California as a major in computer mechanics. The new married couple dropped out not very long after their second year in college started, and what a coincidence. Dez had dropped out too, moving back to his hometown of Miami.

And that's how we got here.

It hurt so much every time Austin saw his childhood best friend, because when he looked at him, he saw the hurt expression in his eyes when he had broke it off with him. It was painful, but who else could he come to? Especially for tracking a simple contact on his phone, he had no one else to go to that he knew would help.

Austin sighed as he avoided Dez's eyes, "Just hear me out Dez, okay? This is really important to me," Austin whispered, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. He heard a small grumble of a 'whatever' in reply, so he went on. "It's about Alex...he called me earlier from a payphone from...God knows where-." Dez started to laugh, Austin rose a brow. "Uhh, what's so funny?"

"You! You thinking that your brother is still alive! It's been six years, Austin get over yourself," Dez shot back, and Austin stared back at him, his jaw clenching into place.

"I don't know if you know Dez. Considering your head constantly shoved up your ass to ever notice anything, but there are these things called miracles. He knew something only I've ever told you and him about, no one else. I made damn sure that no one else knew. Now how the fuck could this so called 'random stranger' answer that question? Oh wait, he couldn't answer he question now can he, Dez," Austin questioned harshly, a glare forming on his face. Dez sighed, crossing his arms over his waist.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just...you know between us now, and I don't know whether to believe you or not. Considering you've lied to me before." Austin sucked in a breath, looking down at his shoes before slamming his eyes shut.

"Please don't drop a guilt bomb on me, that's not why I'm here, for you to make me feel fucking guilty for what happened four years ago. I came here because I don't know who to go to, and if you actually gave a fuck about me, you would help," Austin finished this little argument in the doorway, staring down at him. Even after four years, he was still taller than Dez, but the redhead was getting there. Slowly, but he was getting there.

"Okay...I'll help. Come on get in here," Dez mumbled, before moving out of the way letting the blonde inside. Once they were sitting in the living room Dez looked at him. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

Austin looked up, pulling his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. "I just need you to track the recent number in my call history, so I can go get him and bring him home and if he was forced to get out and run again, I need you to keep tracking it for me, until I can find him. Please Dez, I really need this."

Dez looked at him, setting his hand on Austin's shoulder. "Of course, Austin..I still care about you, you know that. I mean, you were my first...b-boyfriend. Even after we've been through Hell and back." Austin smiled at him gently before sighing.

"Dez we have to at least talk about it-," Austin started but Dez shook his head.

"No...at least not right now, you have a little brother to find."

Austin smiled again and Dez smiled back, taking Austin to his bedroom. Dez opened the door and let Austin walk in first, he nodded gently.

 _Hasn't changed at all.._

Dez's whole room was filed with all the latest complicated technology. Seriously, you name it, he probably has it. Dez held his hand out for Austin's phone, which Austin obediently gave to him. Dez sat in the chair in front of his computer monitor and quickly started getting to work. Austin sat down on his bed, playing around with his fingers. "So how long will this take," he asked, Dez craned his neck to look at him. "Get comfortable Austin. It'll take about 2 hours, 3 at the most," Austin groaned before flinging himself backwards to where he was in a laying position. Eventually, he found himself asleep.

* * *

"Austin...Austin! AUSTIN!" Dez screamed in his ear, but Austin wouldn't even move to show he was awake, let alone open his eyes.

"Mmm...oh yeah, you know just how to please me...mmm oh yeah..." Dez cocked a brow as he watched a grin plaster across Austin's face.

 _He was dreaming about sex, great._

He couldn't help but blush as he saw Austin wither around on the bed, small moans coming from his mouth. His moans sounded more man-like and more older sounding. It was...hot. Yes, he still was hopelessly in love for Austin. I mean, how could he not? They say you never forget your first love.

Dez sighed before, grabbing onto Austin's ankle, pulling him off the bed, causing a shriek to come from the blonde's mouth.

"Dez?! What the fuck was that for," Austin groaned in response as he collected himself from the floor.

Dez shrugged, "I needed someway to wake you up." Dez heard the small ping of his printer, turning around seeing it was beginning to print out the tracking report on the location of the call. Pulling it from the printer's grasp as soon as it was done, he handed it to Austin. "There you go."

Austin smiled as he looked at it, and without thinking he put his hand on Dez's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dez blushed an even darker shade of red, holding his fingers to gently touch the place on the cheek he kissed, feeling the tingling sensation Austin left behind when he pulled away.

"Thank you so much Dez," Austin blushed himself, a little bit embarrassed by his own actions. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

Dez nodded, before replying back with a simple your welcome, leading Austin to the front door. Austin patted Dez on the shoulder before opening the door and stepping onto the front patio.

"Austin wait," Dez spoke up before he got too far, Austin turned around holding the tracking report in one hand and his car keys in the other.

"Yeah Dez?"

Dez couldn't help but blush as he couldn't believe that he was about to ask this. "Who were you dreaming about a few minutes ago?" Austin himself blushed at this, a small grin popping onto his face before he replied.

"Is that really any of your business Dez?"

Dez blushed as dark as can be before shaking his head no. "Just curious is all..."

Austin winked and gave out a small chuckle before climbing in his car and starting it. They both gave a small smile to each other before Austin drove off down the street, leaving Dez standing at the end of the driveway, blushing as dark as a cherry, playing with his fingers and smiling like an idiot.

* * *

 **Okay, there we go, Chapter 2 complete!**

 **1: I checked before I wrote so I wouldn't be out of context but yes, Ross is actually taller than Calum. Last time I checked Ross was I believe 6'0 and Calum was like 5'11 or something like that. Well point is, Ross is taller. Glad I cleared that up.**

 **And who do you want Austin to end up with by the end of this book?**

 **Auslly or Deztin?**

 **Vote below. Seriously-**

 **Vote-**

 **Not kidding-**

 **Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite. See you later, I guess.**


	4. Three- Stealing & Arguments

**...Why is no one voting? All I have is one vote, and it's for Auslly. Guys, when I said I wanted you to vote, I really meant it. I really don't know who Austin should end up with, that's why I'm letting you all, the readers, choose for me. And I really want you to take advantage of this "power" I'm giving you all and tell me who you want Austin to end up with. I want to hear your guys' opinion on this, don't be shy. I don't criticize.**

 **So please, by the end of this chapter, I really expect a lot of votes on who Austin should end up with. So again, who should he end up with?**

 **Ally or Dez?**

 **Auslly or Deztin.**

 **DirdKid123: You don't really have to worry about smut. I'm not good at writing it, so I don't write it at all. And at least thanks for voting :)**

 **And yes, to clarify, this will be a smut free story! So don't ask me and beg me to make a sex scene, it's not going to happen.**

* * *

Alex quickly ran into the nearest clothing store he could find. He had to get of these rags, he couldn't be seen looking like this. Then it'd be too obvious, he wanted to be save by his older brother, someone he knew and trusted so much. Not strangers, who he didn't even know their first names and sure as Hell didn't trust. He sighed to himself as he wandered over to the youth section.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this.._

To survive on the run(from either cops, or crazy ass kidnappers who want to personally drag you into their beat up car and throw you back in a dark closet for another six years) you have to commit crimes. You have to, there's no way around it. Because these days, people are selfish and don't pay attention to the problems going on around them. You can't expect them to help you. And well, Alex was about to commit a crime right now.

Alex picked out some clothes he liked, and a pair of Converse that seemed like the appropriate size for him and quickly ran to the closest fitting room he could find that had a window, without looking or speaking to anyone. Pulling the rags off, stuffing them in the trash can provided in a corner of the room, he quickly pulled on the clothes he just picked out, pulling the price tags off, dropping them in the bin as well. He sat down on the bench, pulling his knees up to him as he sat there, waiting for others to leave the fitting rooms around him.

What startled him was when there was a loud knock on the fitting room door, causing him to nearly fall off the bench. "You alright in there sir," he heard a small voice ask through the door. He nodded, even through she couldn't see him do it.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you," he called after her, he stood still for a moment as he heard her footsteps slowly fade. He got on his hands and knees, looking under the walls of the other fitting rooms, checking on either side to make sure no one was there. He was safe, time to commit a crime.

He breathed heavily as he climbed on top of the bench, undoing the latch quietly on the window before shoving the window open. Hoisting himself up on the windowsill, he turned around, looking over the store. No one was paying attention to him. Perfect.

He swung his legs over, before hopping out of the window, shutting it back, just as if no one ever touched it. He took off down the street, not stopping until he was far away from the store. He breathed heavily, turning around the way he came.

 _Got lucky this time...who knows if I'll get caught next time..._

He just shrugged to himself before taking off down the sidewalk again. Slowly, as he became more exhausted, he slowed himself to a stop, he peeked into the window of a random shop, looking at the huge digital clock behind the main desk.

 **11:47 P.M.**

He raised a brow before looking up at the sky. "Oh my God...the day left," he mumbled to himself before making his way over to an abandoned area, and sitting on a park bench. He zipped off his jacket, flipping it backwards and putting his arms back in the jacket for warmth before laying down on the bench, taking in his surroundings. But one thing in particular grabbed his attention. It was an old billboard, that no one had seemed to use in years. The wood was chipped in huge chunks in several places, there was many tall vines climbing up the pedestals and the lights below the picture was out, except one, but it was barely hanging onto life. That's not what caught his attention though. It was the picture that caught his attention.

It was an old advertisement for Austin Moon's first album, his older brothers album.

He smiled to himself as he looked at the face of his brother. It seemed like centuries ago since he's seen the face of his brother. He wondered what he looked like now, what he acted like, what he was doing as a living now, just in case music didn't work out for him the way he had wanted it to. He'd find out soon, that's for sure. He was positive that Austin was on his way now, absolutely positive about it.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away into dreams of scenarios of how the two brothers would be reunited. And just as he fell into slumber, the last light on the billboard flickered off, finally dying. His older brother's face fading away into the night as the light disappeared of it's illumination.

* * *

 _8292 Broadway Rd. New York City, New York_

Austin repeated the address in his head as he parked his car into the parking lot of his apartment . Austin smiled to himself as he thought over the last couple of hours. He was finally going to get his brother back, after six years of countless hours in interrogation and police calls to see if there was any new leads. He was finally going to get him back, no matter what.

His smile stuck on his face as he climbed the stairs to his third floor apartment, pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door, opening it. He sat the keys and the tracking report on the stand next to the door, and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen, seeing his lovely wife working hard at the stove, cooking dinner. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her small and petite waist.

"Hello my lovely wife," Austin smiled cuddling into her neck. Ally rose a brow at his all of a sudden cuddly and happy behavior.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Ally teased her husband, a small smile growing on her face. Austin nodded, his smile growing even wider as he leaned against the wall.

"Got that right, babe. Got that right, and I'm not ashamed to say that I am," Austin chuckled, kissing her cheek before making his way back to the front door to pull his shoes off.

"But why," Ally called to him, Austin smiled before making his way back to the kitchen, to hold her again as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

"I'm getting something back that I've been waiting six years to get back," Austin whispered in her ear as he swayed them both side to side. Ally turned off the stove to turn to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's that exactly," Ally asked him. Austin sighed, debating if she should tell her about what happened in the last few hours or not.

"I don't know if I should say...you might think I'm insane for believing that there's still hope...," Austin whispered, pulling away from his wife before sitting down at the dining table, putting his head in his hands.

"Austin...is this about Alex...," Ally asked, playing with some strands of his hair. She sighed when he saw Austin nod, his head rising from his hands. "Austin...I know you miss him but it's been six years, it's time to move on-,"

"Ally you don't get it," Austin protested with her, raising up from his seat to look down at her. "He escaped, he called my phone, telling me to come get him...," he started to smile as he thought about the conversation. "Dez tracked the number, I'm going to get him in the morning-,"

"Wait, now you're getting _Dez_ involved with this," Ally yelled at him, Austin nodded.

"Yes I did, Ally. I did, because I knew he would support and help me with this because he understands how important this is to me...I thought you would too, considering your my..what's the word? Oh yeah, my **_wife,"_** he screamed back, storming out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

"It's not that I don't support you, Austin! I'm scared for you," Ally followed him to the bedroom, grabbing onto his arm as he was about to slam the door in her face.

"What do you mean...your scared for me," Austin question her softly, his temper slowly fizzling down to a normal level.

"I mean...what if it wasn't Alex? What if was someone who just luring you to them or something...I don't want you to end up how Alex ended up," Ally whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. Austin sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Ally, it was him...I bet money that it was him...Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise," Austin whispered in her ear.

"Okay okay...I'm sorry I just...I love you so much...I don't want anything to happen to you...," Ally put her hand on his cheek. Austin nodded in reply as in to say 'I understand.' "Can I...came with you? Just to make sure you don't get hurt?"

Austin chuckled, nodding again before pecking her on the lips. "Of course, if it makes you more comfortable. C'mon, it's getting late gotta get up early in the morning, and go pick up Dez-."

"Dez's coming too?"

"Oh yeah, if Alex moves to another location, I'm not going back and forth to get the tracking report. Gas is expensive these days," Austin ranted as he stripped to his boxers, pulling on a regular white t-shirt before climbing in bed.

"But couldn't he just call you and tell you it over the phone-," Ally started to offer, Austin shook his head.

"Can't handle long distance calling fees either, he's coming with us. No exceptions," Austin ended the discussion, Ally nodded before pulling on a pair of shorts and one of Austin's t-shirts before climbing in bed next to him.

"Okay, whatever you say, Austin. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Whoa, two chapters in two days, I'm proud of myself. Let's see if we can get another one in today, huh? ;)**

 **Anyways, I better see votes, I'm not kidding. Or I will take it upon myself to decide. And when Auslly or Deztin happens, don't come complaining to me when it's not what you wanted, because it will be _your_ fault for not voting.**

 **Sorry to be hostile, I'm just a little bit upset that no one voted except for one person. Thank you _DirtKid123_ for voting.**

 **Have any ideas? I'm happy to see your visions on where this story should go, I mean we're all in this together, right? Just drop your ideas in the review box, I'm happy to see what you got.**


	5. Four- Early Morning Antics

**...5:59...**

 **...6:00- BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Austin groaned as his delightful dreams were disturbed to the sound of the annoying alarm blaring right in his ear. He really hated having to sleep on that side of the bed, considering that's where the night stand is, and that's where the annoying alarm clock rested itself. It's not like Ally would ever trade sides with him, so he had to deal with it.

He slammed his fist down on the top of the clock to quiet it and got up from his bed, trying to be careful not to wake up his still sleeping wife.

"God damn," he mumbled to himself as he looked through their shared closet for his suitcase. I mean, who knows how long they'll be gone. "She could sleep through the fucking apocalypse if she could." He dropped the bag by the bedroom door before picking out his clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom. He took a look at Ally for a second before shaking his head. "Nah, I'll let her sleep."

He pulled off his night clothes and climbed in the shower, turning the knobs and adjusting the temperature to his liking. He sighed leaning against the wall for a second, to take in the events of yesterday.

 _I can't believe it's actually happening..._

He smiled to himself before starting to clean himself up.

 _I'm going to see my baby brother again..._

After cleaning up, he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, walking over to Ally's side of the bed, he bent down in front of her, smiling at her sleeping face. He shook her gently, getting a small mumble of what sounded like 'go away' before she flipped over. He rolled his eyes before shaking her again, a little rougher this time. He knew he was gonna have a hassle with getting her up this morning, he just knew it.

"Ally come in, please get up. I really don't want to go through this this morning. We have to get going and pick up Dez," he pleaded with her. He heard her sigh deeply before sitting up, kicking her feet over the edge of the bed. He smiled. "That's my girl." She rolled her eyes before getting up and walking into the bathroom herself. He chuckled, walking over to the closet and pulling out Ally's suitcase, sitting it on the bed. He gathered out his clothes, putting as much as he could fit in it before sneaking into the bathroom to get his toothbrush.

The mission was unfortunately not a success.

Unless you count being given the screaming lecture on privacy and a roll of toilet paper being thrown at you a 100% success.

Austin dropped his toothbrush and other essentials in the top zipper of the suit case, and zipped up the suitcase before putting his by the door. He leaned against the door of the bathroom.

"Ally? When you get out, pack! I'll wait for you downstairs, okay," he yelled through the door. He heard Ally reply with a simple 'okay' before he heard the water start. It wasn't that long before he heard a screech.

"AUSTIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!"

His eyes widened before grabbing onto his suit case and running down the hall to the living room. He sat on the couch, pulling his phone from his pocket before dialing in Dez's number.

He had to call again three times until he heard the redhead pick up.

"Hello," he heard a grumpy voice mumble into the phone, Austin smiled a little.

"Dez, hey it's Austin." He heard Dez groan.

"Why are you calling me at...six in the morning," he whined at him, Austin couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"You need to get up, you're coming with us."

"Huh? Wha-..." The redhead was confused, Austin quickly jumped in to fill him in.

"We're going to New York today, to find Alex. You, me, and Ally-."

"Wait...Ally's coming too," Dez whined even more into the phone, Austin sighed, rubbing his temple with his finger. Dez never did like Ally, not even when they first met her all those years ago. Never knew why, he just hated her.

"Dez don't start, please. Your one of the people I want with me when I find him...so please," the blonde whispered, rocking side to side on his feet, before he heard the redhead sigh in defeat, making him smile.

"Fine...fine. I'll be ready in 45," Dez grumbled before hanging up the phone. Austin smirked before giving himself a fist bump. The thought of hunger suddenly occurred when the smell of last night's dinner Ally was in the middle of preparing traveled into his nose. He smirked before making his own way to the kitchen, walking up to the pot that sat on one of the four burners on the stove. Without looking at the concoction in the pot, he took the wooden spoon from the pot, gently sipping some of the broth. He cocked a brow.

 _This is an unusual taste..._

Deciding to do further investigation, he flipped on the kitchen light switch and peeked inside he pot. His eyes widened. He begged himself that it wasn't what he was thinking it was as he dug the wooden spoon into the pot.

And it was. It was about five pairs of his boxer briefs, being boiled in the pot. That they cook food with.

He stood there, just staring at what contained in the pot for a good ten minutes, until he heard Ally come downstairs.

"Hey Austin I'm ready to- What are you doing," she asked him as she peeked her head in the kitchen. Slowly, he turned around, spoon in hand. Ally giggled a little, before blushing a little.

"Why are you boiling my underwear?! Especially, why are you boiling my underwear in a pot we practically eat out of," Austin asked her, terrified so much by the situation he dropped the spoon on the floor. Ally crossed her arms over her chest.

"You bought those off of the internet. And you expect me _not_ to do anything about it," she shot back, Austin opened his mouth to argue but he quickly shut it.

"Yeah..that's fair." **(Only true Nick fans knows where this moment came from, tell me in the reviews if any of you remember what show this came from ;) )**

Austin shuddered, the memory not leaving his brain as they picked up their suitcases and headed out the door.

It was so awkward in the car, none of the three said a word to each other. The most Dez said was a small hey, and it wasn't even to them both. Just Austin. Of course it would be awkward, especially for the blonde himself. I mean, he's **_slept_** with both members in the car!

Austin sighed as he kept his eyes on the road as he drove. He even tried to make small talk, but no one would really reply.

 _God damn, this is going to be a long drive._


End file.
